SasuNaru: Two friends one fanfic!
by sasunaruneechan
Summary: Its been four years after the war when Sasuke's path is crossed by a drunken Naruto. Naruto is only half aware of what he says and does. Will he remember how Sasuke treated him and will Sasuke be able to let him go? SasuNaru, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 1.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke ignores the flirting and gossiping girls as he leaves the village to go back to the house he was currently staying at, near the Uchiha hideout. On his way he senses the chakra of someone familiar who is slowly getting closer. Sasuke notices that his chakra is somewhat off-balance and that this person is swaying from one side to the other.

_Not again..._ Sasuke thinks while shaking his head. _When does that idiot learn not to drink so much..._ He had to walk up a little hill, behind it was his home, but before he got on top he saw the drunk blond guy lying on the ground.

"Hey wake up dobe." Sasuke kicked against his shoulder and heard a weird sound.

"Erg. H-help... m-me up yrou tenme..." It was hard to understand the words that he said.

"Naruto, you idiot. What if the people from the village see you like this. You are their hero. You can't just lie here with some beer next to you." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and helped him to sit up.

"Give me a hug..." He whispered. Sasuke lifts his eyebrow when Naruto raised his arms.

"What did you just say, dobe?" Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and pushes his hands down.

As soon as Sasuke let's go of his hands Naruto flies at Sasuke and puts his arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Sasuke... Bakasuke..." Naruto sobs. Sasuke sighs as he tries to stand up, pulling Naruto along.

"Guess you leave me no choice as to take you back to my place, you usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighs once more and takes Naruto to his home reminding himself that he will scold Naruto when he's sober again.

"Sleep it of you idiot." Sasuke says as he lays Naruto on his bed. Sasuke tries to step away from him but Naruto isn't sleepy yet and has no intention of letting him go.

"Can you stay?" He says with eyes as wet as an ocean.

"No, just let me go and sleep, you idiot." Sasuke says while trying to release himself from Naruto's grip.

"I won't let you go away from me!" Naruto started crying and tightens his grip on Sasuke.

Sasuke stops struggling and says; "I won't go away, i ..." Naruto started to get really loud, so loud he couldn't hear Sasuke anymore. Sasuke realized he had to do something about the crybaby. Naruto tightened his grip again, making it hard to breath for Sasuke.

"I don't want you to leave me behind again! I don't want to lose you!" Naruto sobs.

"I won't leave you and you won't lose me baka." Sasuke says and gives him a hug. "It's okay, you can cry." Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's head and he feels the grip getting looser.

"Sasuke... I want to tell you something, it's my secret." Naruto looks in Sasuke's eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

Ah, I hope I did things right... Gotta find out how this works somehow. *smiles apologetically*

This is a story that's written by two sisters: sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan. We started this on DA but it kept removing some parts so I decided to upload this story here. Hmmm, now I've just gotta find out how to upload the other parts...


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 2.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** "I don't want you to leave me behind again! I don't want to lose you!" Naruto sobs.

"I won't leave you and you won't lose me baka." Sasuke says and gives him a hug. "It's okay, you can cry." Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's head and he feels the grip getting looser.

"Sasuke... I want to tell you something, it's my secret." Naruto looks in Sasuke's eyes.

**End recap.**

* * *

For a moment Sasuke is mesmerized as he looks into Naruto's eyes that are filled with so much emotion in contrast to his own.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asks as he lifts an eyebrow.

"I want to stay with you Sasuke. I-I want to be by your side..." Sasuke can see the desperation in his eyes as well as the tears that well up in them.

"Dobe, you know you can't stay with me. I'm a rogue-ninja, a criminal. You're the hidden leaf hero..." Sasuke says as he tries to let go of Naruto but once more Naruto doesn't let him go and his grip on Sasuke tightens. "I DON'T CARE! The only one I need is YOU!" Before Sasuke realizes what has happened he can feel Naruto's lips on his own. Naruto has his eyes closed and Sasuke does the same. Realizing he doesn't hate the feeling at all compared to the first time they kissed. Sasuke softly bites Naruto's upper lip, asking for entrance which he is quickly granted. Sasuke deepens the kiss wanting to taste Naruto, but find himself tasting the beer first, making him realize that Naruto is still drunk.

_Should i stop? No i like this. It doesn't really matter if he is drunk or not. He started it anyway. _Sasuke's head started to pound, but he didn't stop. Their tongues were moving and Naruto made an approving sound. It didn't come as a surprise that Naruto tightens his grip. They both didn't want to let go. Naruto realized that Sasuke's hands were on his back. Two strong hands, pushing them against each other, Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, but by doing this the two kissing guys fell on the bed with Sasuke on top of Naruto.

In need of air Sasuke breaks the kiss and starts to kiss Naruto's neck between his heavy breathing. Naruto softly moans between his breath as he encourages Sasuke to go on by sliding his hands over Sasuke's back and through his hair. Sasuke puts his hand under Naruto's shirt, touching his chest and stomach all over. Naruto smiles softly as he has his eyes closed.

_He's so gentle with me._ Naruto thinks before pulling Sasuke in a passionate kiss once more. Sasuke feels as if his insides are on fire and he loves it. All he can think about is wanting Naruto so badly. Sasuke breaks the kiss shortly pulling his shirt of and to take Naruto's shirt of him as well. Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply and fiercely and starts to kiss his neck downwards to his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys. He stops and looks at Naruto whose hands haven't moved. He can't stop himself from laughing a little when he realizes that Naruto has fallen asleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Alright, I'm getting the hang of this!

I don't feel like putting much of an effort in sayin much here.

chan: Youre just lazy...

Me: Hey! I don't wanna hear that from you! Besides, ive been deleting the i's, b's, and u's from 16 parts in one go while weve been writing today too...

chan: Yeah, guess that's a lot of work... Glad that I'm not the one having to do it. *grins*

Me: Oh, shut up... *takes a nap*

chan: Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 3.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** Sasuke breaks the kiss shortly pulling his shirt of and to take Naruto's shirt of him as well. Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply and fiercely and starts to kiss his neck downwards to his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys. He stops and looks at Naruto whose hands haven't moved. He can't stop himself from laughing a little when he realizes that Naruto has fallen asleep.

**End Recap. **

Sasuke stands up and puts the blanket over Naruto. He looks at him for a moment, Naruto looks so cute when he is asleep, then gives him a kiss on his forehead and walks out the room.

Before he closes the door he looks at Naruto again.

_Should I stay with him or go and sleep on the couch?_ Sasuke asks himself.

He closes the door and walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He realizes that he didn't eat anything when he got home. His stomach makes a loud noise.

Sasuke grabs a slice of bread and goes to the living room where it was warm enough to sleep without a blanket. Sasuke lays down on the couch.

He didn't really expect Naruto to kiss him.

_What if that were the true emotions from Naruto? What if he really loved..._ Sasuke stops thinking about it. He hears a sound, it was like an elephant tried to jump on a mouse. It was just so loud.

"Sasuke, did I do something stupid?" He hears behind him. Naruto stands with the blanket around him.

His face is as red as a tomato, he looks ashamed, he looks cute, but he doesn't look sober.

"Well, you were very drunk when I found you." Sasuke says with a smile on his face.

Naruto's face becomes so red, Sasuke can't resist to laugh a bit.

"Where are you laughing at, teme!" Naruto let's go of the blanket, showing his shirtless body, revealing the hickeys. Sasuke thinks back on how Naruto fell asleep while they were busy.

"Sasuke, did you do this to me?" Sasuke looks at Naruto, who is trying to hide his red face.

Sasuke sighs disappointed that Naruto had already forgotten. "You're still drunk dobe. You've got to sleep it off." Sasuke says while he's getting up and walks to Naruto.

"Don't avoid the question, teme." Naruto softly says while Sasuke picks up the blanket he had dropped only to lay it on Naruto's shoulders again.

"It's late Naruto. I want to get some sleep to. So go back to bed or sleep on the couch." Sasuke states as he turns his back on the blond. He didn't want to deny what had happened but he didn't want Naruto to be mad at him either. Even if Naruto loved him, he knew he couldn't make Naruto happy the way he deserves.

_If I let him stay with me, Naruto will be treated as a criminal to, then he never be able to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage..._ Sasuke thinks as he is interrupted by Naruto's answer.

"I am only going back to bed if you join me." Sasuke turns around to look into Naruto's eyes only to find the same determination he had seen before. Sasuke sighs and turns around to go back to the bedroom only to get followed by a smiling blond.

Sasuke closes the door behind Naruto and hears him jump on the bed. Naruto shoves aside to make some space for Sasuke while he looks at him innocently. Sasuke makes fists and digs his nails into his hand palm to prevent him from jumping Naruto that very moment.

_Tomorrow he'll be gone. Keep up with it till then. For his happiness..._ Sasuke thinks as he slides under the blankets next to Naruto who instantly starts to hug him.

Sasuke sighs. _This is going to be a long night..._

**To be continued...**

* * *

****Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 4.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** Sasuke closes the door behind Naruto and hears him jump on the bed. Naruto shoves aside to make some space for Sasuke while he looks at him innocently. Sasuke makes fists and digs his nails into his hand palm to prevent him from jumping Naruto that very moment.

_Tomorrow he'll be gone. Keep up with it till then. For his happiness..._ Sasuke thinks as he slides under the blankets next to Naruto who instantly starts to hug him.

Sasuke sighs. _This is going to be a long night... _

**End recap.**

* * *

Sasuke feels the breath from Naruto against his neck. It's warm, not only the breath but also the feeling Sasuke has in his stomach. Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's shoulder, hoping to find a more comfortable way to sleep. But lying like this isn't comfortable at all. Naruto's hair is tickling Sasuke's cheek.

"Euhm... Sasuke? Are you asleep already?" Naruto whispers while tapping on Sasuke's chest.

"No, I'm not. What's wrong?" Sasuke tries to see Naruto's face, but he can't because Naruto's face is buried in Sasuke's neck.

"Do hickeys hurt?" It sounds so innocent when Naruto says it.

"Don't know. Never had one. But let's sleep Naruto."

Sasuke closes his eyes but opens them wide shortly after feeling something wet in his neck. He pushes Naruto away from him after a moment of hesitation. Naruto first looks confused but smirks when see the red mark he left on Sasuke's neck.

"Now you have one. Did... that hurt?" Naruto asks guilty. Sasuke closes his eyes and thinks back to the sensation.

"No, not really..." Sasuke says softly as he opens his eyes only to find Naruto smiling at him innocently relived. Sasuke smiles back at him kindly.

God, how much he cares for this dobe. It's **_so_** hard to resist him. Sasluke closes his eyes and sighs. Naruto sees the sadness in Sasuke's eyes just before he closes them.

Sasuke feels a hand on his chest. "Are you angry at me for giving you a hickey?" Naruto asks while lying his head on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm not angry at you." Sasuke says surprised by the questoin. "What gave you that idea? It felt good, no pain at all, so why should I be angry with you?" Sasuke asks while he caresses Naruto's head.

"You just looked so sad. I thought you were angry with me for not only stealing your first kiss but also for giving you your first hickey." Naruto says with a voice that was sad but also happy.

"Silly dobe, I don't mind it at all. I'm not angry or sad." Sasuke smiles at Naruto and holds him close once more. He doesn't want to see his drunk blond upset again, knowing how easily that happens. From the first time Sasuke found the drunken blond he knew that Naruto wasn't a happy drunk. This had first surprised him taken how Naruto's normal character was. Later he came to understand that Naruto mostly puts on an act and pretends to be happy and cheerful while he actually has a lot of worries and sorrow to deal with.

_Only drunk Naruto will let his mask fall..._ Sasuke thinks as he holds Naruto closer who is slowly starting to fall asleep.

Sasuke watches the hours pass. He just can't sleep.

_Why doesn't he talk to someone? He lost his parents and always lived alone. Should I tell him if he just wants something he can just ask me? That I'll be there for him?_ Sasuke looks down and sees a happy sleeping blond idiot.

_I wonder how he will react when he wakes up. Last time he didn't say anything, he just left without eating anything._ Sasuke's head is filled with everything that happened that night. His eyes are slowly closing.

This was a night he would never forget.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Don't be afraid to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 5.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **_Why doesn't he talk to someone? He lost his parents and always lived alone. Should I tell him if he just wants something he can just ask me? That I'll be there for him_? Sasuke looks down and sees a happy sleeping blond idiot.

_I wonder how he will react when he wakes up. Last time he didn't say anything, he just left without eating anything._ Sasuke's head is filled with everything that happened that night. His eyes are slowly closing.

This was a night he would never forget.

**End recap.**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick._ Something is repeatedly hitting against the window.

Sasuke opens his eyes only to get blinded by the sun. He moves his left hand over the bed, hoping to find Naruto. But the blond isn't there. Sasuke looks around the room. There was no sign from Naruto still being here.

_He went back home without leaving a note or even without thanking me for taking care of him..._ Sasuke thinks sadly.

**CLING!** The sound of shattered plates and glasses comes as a shock. Sasuke rushes out of the bedroom to the kitchen and there he sees him on the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Naruto mumbles as he strikes over his painful forehead. Broken plates lie around him, scattered over the floor. As soon as Naruto sees Sasuke he jumps up. He puts up his hands and waves them under a nervous grin. "Ah haha... Sasuke... T-this uh... I-i just tried to make some breakfast a-and uh... I... kinda tripped..." Naruto stumbles on his words as he admits the clumsy mistake which led to this mess.

Sasuke is first relieved to see him and sighs after Naruto's explanation. "You hurt?" He asks the nervous blond while getting closer.

"Ah, n-not really. Gheheh, I won't get hurt that easily." Naruto puts on his usual goofy smile and starts to pick up the broken Pieces.

"Yeah, right. You do get easily drunk though." Sasuke says in an teasing manner while helping Naruto picking up the broken plates. Naruto looks at Sasuke and smiles a bit ashamed. Than continues to pick up the broken pieces.

"If you want me to buy new plates and glasses just say it. It is my fault that they are broken." Naruto says.

Sasuke walks to the trashcan with a hand full of stone and China. "Its okay, there is still enough left." Sasuke smiles and adds: "plus, I'm the only the one who lives here."

Naruto tries to reach a piece underneath the cabins. "Aaw!" Naruto screams and pulls back his hand. There was a deep wound on his hand.

"Naruto, are you okay? Show me your hand." Sasuke grabs a towel and walks over to Naruto.

"It's okay you don't have to take care of me!" Naruto pulls his hand closer to his body, stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

"Naruto! Come back. Just put the towel on it." Sasuke says while following Naruto to the front door. "Are you leaving? I thought you wanted to make breakfast..."

"Why should I make breakfast when you are the only one who eats here! I can also eat when I'm home!" Naruto screams at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised by the mood change. "Naruto, is something wrong? Did I say something, back in the kitchen, that made you angry?" Sasuke doesn't want Naruto to leave him behind.

As soon as Naruto realizes that Sasuke is closing in on him, he starts to panic and opens the door. On bare feet and only his black shirt, leaving his jacket behind, Naruto runs while holding his wounded hand against his chest.

As soon as Sasuke sees Naruto run out of his house he drops the towel to rush after him. _What the hell happened?_ Sasuke thinks. _Did I do something wrong? Why is he so afraid of me? Damn it Naruto, what the hell is going on?!_ Sasuke's confusion turns into frustration as he jumps through the treetops after the panicking blond. He speeds up some more till a sudden thought hits him.

_What the hell am I doing? Naruto is on his way back to Konoha, his home. Whatever it is that made Naruto panic I'm sure they can handle it a lot better than I can. Besides, if I catch up with him and take him back to my place, the risk that he'd want to stay would only get bigger. I can't let him sacrifice his happiness for mine. I've got to let him go... even though I don't want to, even though it hurts, I want him to be happy and I can't give him that..._

Sasuke starts to slow down, watching Naruto jump away from him, with a saddened face. Naruto activates Kyuubi-chakra mode and teleports away to Konoha. Sasuke stops and leans against a tree while he fights against the tears that come along the memories of that night and the knowledge that they might as well have not been real...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 6.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** _I can't let him sacrifice his happiness for mine. I've got to let him go... even though I don't want to, even though it hurts, I want him to be happy and I can't give him that..._

Sasuke starts to slow down, watching Naruto jump away from him, with a saddened face. Naruto activates Kyuubi-chakra mode and teleports away to Konoha. Sasuke stops and leans against a tree while he fights against the tears that come along the memories of that night and the knowledge that they might as well have not been real...

** End Recap. **

* * *

Naruto walks out of the hospital, his hand wrapped in bandage. As he walks through Konoha he tries to remember. _Why was I there? Why did we sleep in the same bed_? But the biggest question: _How did I get those hickeys? _

"Naruto!" The voice of a scary person just took care that Naruto stopped thinking or was it the fist, that made Naruto fly, the reason that he stopped thinking.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto screams while landing 6 feet down the road.

"S-S-Sakura-chan... can you for once not hit me when I know I did something wrong?!" Naruto says.

Sakura pulls him back on his feet and says: "Where have you been?! Everybody is worried we thought you got killed or..." She stops for a moment and looks at Naruto's neck where one of the hickeys is showing. "... you made us worry while you were having fun?! You better run, Naruto!" Sakura's eyes become even scarier.

"N-N-No, I can explain! This was an accident! I didn't even want them!" Naruto screams while Sakura tries to catch him. It took him an hour to lose Sakura.

Naruto sits at the rooftop of the hospital.

While watching the clouds drift by he tries to remember last night. _I went to the bar with Kiba. We took a couple of beers. I walked home, took another beer and went outside for some fresh air. But where did I go? Did I walk out of Konoha? Did I go to the bathhouse or the New Spa? I really can't remember._

Naruto sighs as he lays his head on his arms. The harder he tries to think about it, the further the answers seem to slip away. His hangover is getting worse too, though not as bad as when Sakura had hit him.

"Why does she always have to do that..." Naruto mumbles to himself. Even as a Genin Sakura would always get so worked up about everything he did. She would hit him back then a lot to but now it's worse thanks to the training she did under Tsunade. Naruto shivers thinking back to the many times he got hit by Sakura or Tsunade, making his headache to only get worse.

"Think about something else..." Naruto demands himself and unintentionally thinks back to that morning when he woke up against Sasuke's bare chest. Naruto's face turns red just thinking about it. Flustered Naruto hides his face in his arms that lay on his pulled up knees. Yet he doesn't stop thinking about it as his heart races in his chest.

_Neither one of us had a shirt on... Those hickeys... Is it possible that Sasuke would... No!_ Naruto closes his eyes stiff and stops himself from thinking about it.

"There is no way Sasuke would..." A little devil Naruto pops up at Naruto's right shoulder. "...ever care about you." The devil Naru continues.

"But he was concerned." An angel Naruto on his left shoulder says after popping up out of nowhere. Naruto looks from one to the other, not knowing who to believe.

"Tss, believe me, that's all just an act." Devil Naru continues. "Remember how he tried to kill you?" He points with his red fork at Naruto and sways his pointy, arrow-like red tail.

"That was a long time ago. Naru-chan, don't listen to him. Sasuke saved you from getting hurt while drunk, not once but twice." The angel Naru says while talking with his hands and moving his white wings.

"Naru-c-chan?" Devil Naru repeats whit a twitching eye. "His name is b NARUTO! /b A guy obviously. Don't you dare call him in such a girlish manner or I'll come over there and shove this fork up to your ass, Tebayo!" Devil Naru jumps up and down moving his little black bat-like wings.

"Hmpf! I will call my Naru-chan any way I like. There is no way I would ever listen to the likes of you! Sasuke has the best intentions. Don't let that pessimistic, hot-headed, red pepper make you think otherwise, Naru-chan." Angel Naru says.

"Thats it! Youre so dead!" Devil Naru says as he makes his way to Naruto's left shoulder.

"Come and get me, I would never lose to a hot-headed pepper like you, Tebayo!" Angel Naru says as he summons a bow and arrows.

"Ah, guys?" Naruto tries to get their attention.

Devil Naru throws his fork at the moment Angel Naru let's go of his arrow. The two weapons pass one another and hit their targets at the same time. The two of them disappear as fast as they had come, just like Naruto's shadow clones could, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

_Sasuke did help me out twice, and he tried to kill me, but he has changed. He is not anymore so full of hatred. And I don't believe Sasuke is gay. He would never give me a hickey... Wait, he also had a hickey, but no one comes near that house..._ Naruto stands up and starts walking home.

_He could have been in Konoha... Not that I would remember it. I guess I was really drunk last night. I should go back to thank him for helping me to get sober again. That bastard!_ Naruto starts to think about this morning. He grabs his keys and as he opens the door he says: "That bastard really thinks that he is alone."

Naruto walks to his room and lies down on his bed. "If he would just open his mouth and say: 'I'm not happy, I am lonely.' I would stay with him." He turns at his right side and looks at the three picture frames.

"Should I tell him how I feel? Should I tell him that he hurt me by saying that he was the only one who lives there? I mean, he is my best friend, he is like a brother to me. But that house, it feels like it is also my home. Maybe even more than Konoha.

I know saying this doesn't work, because you can't answer to me, right mom, dad, Jiraiya." Naruto picks up the picture with him and Jiraiya and says: "Tomorrow I will go to Sasuke, and no one will stop me."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Aren't Devil and Angel Narut cute? ^.^

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 7.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** "Should I tell him how I feel? Should I tell him that he hurt me by saying that he was the only one who lives there? I mean, he is my best friend, he is like a brother to me. But that house, it feels like it is also my home. Maybe even more than Konoha.

I know saying this doesn't work, because you can't answer to me, right mom, dad, Jiraiya." Naruto picks up the picture with him and Jiraiya and says: "Tomorrow I will go to Sasuke, and no one will stop me."

**End Recap.**

* * *

Sasuke is sitting at the back of his house. He looks at the sky. There are no clouds so looking for too long would be boring. On Sasuke's left stands a plate with some toast on it, that was his breakfast, but now he could eat it as a late lunch.

_I shouldn't think about him. He is happier when he is not here._ Sasuke repeats himself for ten minutes and then stands up to walk back inside. _Naruto's jacket is still here. I should bring it back to him or else he will come here tomorrow._

While going to the living room Sasuke starts to yawn. _That's right, I didn't get so much sleep last night because he was here..._ Sasuke thinks depressed. All the memories from last night got back. The amazing kisses, the warm hugs, the thought of being in love, everything.

A single tear, leaving Sasuke's eye, as he lies down on the couch and falls asleep. But all he see's is the blond idiot he can't live without.

Naruto jumps through the tree's on his way toward the Uchiha hideout. He had left early that morning to get back to Sasuke as fast as he could. Now Naruto tries to remember the way back as he suddenly senses familiar chakra coming his way. Naruto holds on a branch as Sasuke holds still beside him.

"Hey, I was just on my way to ya." Naruto says as he folds his arms behind his head and smiles. "Here to guide me?"

Sasuke shrugs at the question and hands Naruto his jacket. "You forgot this dobe. You shouldn't just run off like that."

Naruto puts his jacket on with an apologetic grin. "Sorry Sasuke. I just thought you didn't want me there..." Naruto explains as his smile drops. "I-I know I gave you trouble, I promise I won't become a burden to you again. I won't..." Naruto is cut off as Sasuke pushes him roughly against the tree.

"You will never be a burden to me, Naruto." Sasuke says with a deep voice as he holds Naruto's eyes captive with his own. Before Naruto can answer he feels Sasuke's lips on his own. At first Naruto struggles a little but soon he gives in, enjoying the feelings Sasuke gives him. Sasuke deepens the kiss, exploring every part of Naruto's mouth with his tongue before turning around Naruto's own. Naruto jumps on Sasuke holding him tight with arms and legs as he kisses back fiercely. He has to break the kiss though to get some air and as he does, Sasuke continues to kiss his neck. He whispers something in Naruto's ear but Naruto can't hear him due to a loud buzzing around his ears.

"W-what?" Naruto asks.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 8.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** "You will never be a burden to me, Naruto." Sasuke says with a deep voice as he holds Naruto's eyes captive with his own. Before Naruto can answer he feels Sasuke's lips on his own. At first Naruto struggles a little but soon he gives in, enjoying the feelings Sasuke gives him. Sasuke deepens the kiss, exploring every part of Naruto's mouth with his tongue before turning around Naruto's own. Naruto jumps on Sasuke holding him tight with arms and legs as he kisses back fiercely. He has to break the kiss though to get some air and as he does, Sasuke continues to kiss his neck. He whispers something in Naruto's ear but Naruto can't hear him due to a loud buzzing around his ears.

"W-what?" Naruto asks.

**End Recap.**

* * *

"W-what?" Naruto asks and in an attempt to get rid of the irritating sound he sways his hand in the direction of it. Something hard hits Naruto in the face and as he opens his eyes he sees the ceiling of his own bedroom. Naruto sighs as he turns off his alarm that had fallen on his face. Naruto then pulls up the blanket a little to look under it and sighs once more.

"Seems the countdown for this rocket's liftoff has already started..." Naruto mumbles to himself and gets up to go to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up and getting some breakfast Naruto leaves a quick note, so no one will be worried, and rushes out of his house. Naruto smiles and blushes slight as he hurries through the trees on his way to Sasuke's house where, unknown to Naruto, Sasuke still lays on the couch, clinging onto Naruto's jacket in his fast sleep.

When Naruto arrives at Sasuke's place it seems no one is there. All the windows are closed and there is a dead-silence. Naruto walks to the front door and knocked on it as he says: "Sasuke, open the door! I know you're home!"

There was no answer, no sound, no movement, only the grass dancing in the summer breeze. Naruto starts to walk around the house, hoping to find Sasuke outside, or an open door or window where he could fit through. Naruto had never seen the back of the house, once there he is amazed by the garden; a little river flowing like it had always been there, beautiful wild flowers blooming and some small trees for the shadows. He stops paying attention to the house, the windows and doors became irrelevant. Until he kicked against something.

A plate with a slice of toast fell sown the little stairs. The plate was shattered.

"And there goes another one." Naruto says with sarcasm. He picks up some pieces and lays them on the toast. And then he saw it. The back door was not completely closed. He could just walk in the house. Naruto slides the door open but there is not a lot to see there. The lights are off and the light that there is comes from behind Naruto and from a place Naruto thinks is the bedroom.

Would _he still be asleep? Well, I'm pretty tired myself. I could sleep next to him... No I can't. I will just wake him up. No, I can't do that ether... Sasuke hates it when someone wakes him up. What should I do?!_ Naruto can't think of anything. Everything just looks weird. Without knowing what he would do when he finds Sasuke, he walks into the dark corridor and leaves the door open.

While walking on, Naruto reaches the kitchen and remembers what had happened here.

_Sasuke had looked really worried when I had cut myself... I guess I should apologize for leaving him just like that._ Naruto closes his eyes for a little bit as he walks on into the living room. As Naruto looks around the room his eyes fall on the sleeping, raven haired boy on the couch. Naruto smiles softly as he steps closer, but soon his eyes widen when he realizes what Sasuke is holding in his arms.

_I-Is that... my jacket?_ Naruto thinks as he kneels before Sasuke to confirm it. _W-why? Why would Sasuke fall asleep with my jacket? On the couch on top of it... _Naruto reaches out his hand and tries to pull his jacket away from Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbles in his sleep as he holds the jacket closer to him.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 9.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** _I-Is that... my jacket?_ Naruto thinks as he kneels before Sasuke to confirm it. _W-why? Why would Sasuke fall asleep with my jacket? On the couch on top of it..._ Naruto reaches out his hand and tries to pull his jacket away from Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbles in his sleep as he holds the jacket closer to him.

**End recap.**

* * *

_Euh! What? No...he didn't say my name... Yes, he did! This must be a dream just like this morning! _Naruto stands up and starts to walk telling himself out loud: "Wake up, this is a dream! Wake up!"

He hears Sasuke mumbling something, but over the sound of his own voice he can't understand Sasuke's words. Naruto looks at his hand, thinks for a moment and then bites into his own hand. He feels a little bit of pain in his hand as he feels blood running over his chin. He closes his eyes and hopes he will wake up into his own bed.

But instead of waking up in his own bed he hears Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto! You idiot! Stop it already!" Naruto opens his eyes and sees that Sasuke had stood up from the couch.

"But... this has to be a dream!" Naruto says confused. He notices Sasuke coming closer. Naruto closes his eyes, thinking of running away again. But then he feels two warm hands on his cheeks.

"Naruto, would you just let me take care of your hand now?" Sasuke's voice was so calm and gentle. Naruto opens his eyes and right in front of him he sees a face filled with worries.

"O-okey." Naruto mumbles. Just by saying that he sees that Sasuke is relieved.

"Just sit down on the couch. I'll be right back." Sasuke says while showing a little smile and then he walks into the kitchen.

The first thing Sasuke does as he walks into the kitchen is taking a look at the clock on the wall and he curses under his breath as he realizes that it is nearly midday already. He must have been really tired, having slept on the couch for an entire night and half a day. Sasuke sighs as he takes a towel and a first aid kit. Guess it couldn't be helped. He had just come back from a week of bounty-hunting and after finally having him found, the target had put up quite the fight. Sasuke walks back into the living room to find Naruto sitting at the couch like Sasuke had instructed him to do. When Naruto looks up Sasuke softly smiles at him. He tries not to show any amusement when he sees the blond blush slightly.

"I-it really isn't necessary to treat me you know. Kurama's chakra will heal me in no time!" Naruto says with his usual goofy smile.

"Kurama?" Sasuke asks as he sits down next to Naruto after putting the kit at the low table. He continues to take care of the blonds wounded hand while he listens to the blonds explanation.

"Kyuubi. His real name is Kurama. Were kinda on good terms now so... I found out about his name during the war." Naruto smiles but soon flinches at the pain in his hand as Sasuke starts to bandage it.

"I see. Still it is better to bandage it, even if it is only to prevent infection and spilling your blood everywhere." Sasuke states as he finishes his work. Afterwards he looks up to Naruto and holds his blue eyes captive. "If only you had let me take care of your hand the first time you wounded it. Why did you run of like that, Naruto?"

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 10.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** "I see. Still it is better to bandage it, even if it is only to prevent infection and spilling your blood everywhere." Sasuke states as he finishes his work. Afterwards he looks up to Naruto and holds his blue eyes captive. "If only you had let me take care of your hand the first time you wounded it. Why did you run of like that, Naruto?"

**End recap.**

* * *

"Well... euh... do you remember that I told you that if you need me to buy you new plates you just had to say it? You said there were enough plates since you were the only one using them... but this place..." Naruto stopped for a while and starts to look around the room.

Sasuke looks at Naruto's face. There was a little blush on his cheeks and his eyes were sparkling, like he was looking at Konoha.

"Sasuke, this place, it feels like home. By saying that you were the only one here I felt like you pushed me of a cliff." Naruto looks at Sasuke's face, a sad face.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you, but I also didn't want you to feel guilty about the plates." Sasuke looks at Naruto and sees a smile for a second. "Naruto, how would you describe us?"

Naruto is surprised by the question. _What does he want to know? I mean I can't just tell him something like; "Ow, you know I had this amazing sexy dream about you so I think I like you." I can't do that. But we are more than friends, more than best friends, more than that. But how do I tell him?_ Naruto's face became a bit red.

"Naruto? Are you oke? Do you feel sick?" Sasuke asks while thinking. _Did he remember? Does he know what happened or did he just thought of something perverted?_ Sasuke just sat there looking at Naruto's red face, while he shows a little smile, waiting for an answer on his question.

"N-no! I'm not sick! I-I... Euh... I Just... euh. Y-you know... I-it's..." Naruto's rambling is caught off by a loud sound that sounded like a dying dinosaur. It remains silent between the two and only as the sound comes back does Sasuke push his arms against his stomach when Naruto looks up he sees Sasuke's blushing face, having his eyes closed and an irritated look on his face. His stomach starts to rumble again and Naruto can't help but laugh a bit, having forgotten about his own embarrassment.

"It's not funny you idiot, so stop laughing!" Sasuke hisses to him as Naruto tries to get a hold of himself.

"Gheheh, sorry. When was the last time you ate anything for your stomach to pronounce such a sound?" Naruto asks as he bites his lip when Sasuke's stomach rumbles again, though a little softer.

"Hmm, Yesterday morning..." Sasuke mumbles softly.

"Gheh, now that explains something." As soon as Naruto said it another noise fills the room, and this time it wasn't Sasuke's but Naruto's own stomach that seems to want to reply to Sasuke's rumbling one. Naruto's face turns crimson within seconds as he smiles apologetically and scratches the back of his head. "Gheheh. Guess I'm quite hungry myself."

Naruto grins at Sasuke and Sasuke smiles back at him. The short silence is easily disturbed as their stomachs rumble in unison, making it sound like a horde off dying dinosaurs.

"Ah, I guess I should get us something to eat." Sasuke says as he quickly stands up and walks to the kitchen. Naruto is quick to follow the other male whose cheeks are as red as his own.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ah, the rumbling dinosaurs...

Yep, one can get inspiration out of strange corners. *grins*

Please, don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11: Like a casual life

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 11.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** Naruto grins at Sasuke and Sasuke smiles back at him. The short silence is easily disturbed as their stomachs rumble in unison, making it sound like a horde off dying dinosaurs.

"Ah, I guess I should get us something to eat." Sasuke says as he quickly stands up and walks to the kitchen. Naruto is quick to follow the other male who's cheeks are as red as his own.

**End recap.**

* * *

**Like a casual life...**

* * *

"Do you have ramen?" Naruto asks but he already knows the answer. Sasuke doesn't like ramen so he wouldn't buy it.

"I don't like ramen, remember? But I think you would like a nice egg." Sasuke says with his head already in the fridge.

"Only if it's sunny side up." Naruto says with a big grin on his face. "Should I get some plates? I promise I won't break them." Naruto laughs and sees a smile on Sasukes face as well.

Sasuke puts a pan on the heat and breaks an egg above it.

"Can you add some bacon for me? I really like egg and bacon." Naruto says as he puts two plates on the table.

"Sure thing. I like them best that way as well." Sasuke says as he continues to prepare their late lunch. Both guys smile as one prepares the table and the other cooks. They both enjoy the casual way they treat one another and don't want it to end.

"Gheheh. I think that is the first time I hear you say that you like something." Naruto grins as he sits down at the table and waits for Sasuke to finish. Naruto's stomach starts to rumble again as he sniffs up the delicious smell of egg and bacon.

"Really?" Sasuke replies as he fills their plates with eggs and bacon, perfectly baked. "I like having my space. I like reading. I like training. I like cats. I like tomatoes. I guess I like lazy days every now and then to. But I honestly love..."

Sasuke looks Naruto deep in his eyes, just to see his reaction. Naruto tries to swallow as he looks back at Sasuke. His heart is racing and he feels his cheeks burning, but refuses to look away. "Y-you love..." Naruto replies after Sasuke's last words spoken.

Sasuke grins a him as he leans in a little closer. Naruto's heart beats faster than it ever has before. He closes his eyes and doesn't back away as Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leans in further till his mouth is near Naruto's ear.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Before you go to the next chapter, please tell me what you think Sasuke is gonna say. ^.^

Oh yeah, and all parts are gonna have a title from here on out.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 12.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** Y-you love..." Naruto replies after Sasuke's last words spoken.

Sasuke grins a him as he leans in a little closer. Naruto's heart beats faster than it ever has before. He closes his eyes and doesn't back away as Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leans in further till his mouth is near Naruto's ear.

**End recap.**

* * *

_**Questions...**_

* * *

"Music." Sasuke softly whispers and Naruto can't help a little sound out of ether relief or disappointment, even he himself doesn't know what he feels.

"W-what?" He asks as Sasuke steps away to sit at the other side of the table.

"I love music. My mother used to play piano so I pretty much grew up with it." Sasuke shrugs and picks up his fork and knife to cut the food on his plate. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"W-well... eh... I-I thought you were going to say... eh... ah! That you love your brother. I-I mean, he did so much for you." Naruto says while playing with his food and avoiding Sasuke's eyes as much as possible to hide the fluster on his face.

"I know what he did for me, and I really love him but we both know that so why should I say that. I wanted to share some other things I like with you." Sasuke looks at Naruto, who is currently watching how his fork moves his food from the left to the right. "I hope you enjoy eating it as much as you enjoy playing with it." Sasuke says and points to Naruto's plate.

"Sorry... My thoughts were somewhere else... But who cares. Let's eat!" Naruto starts to eat, but he didn't really enjoy it. It tastes good but his brain was telling him there is something here that tastes a lot better than bacon and egg. Naruto starts to move his feet under the table. By accident he kicks Sasuke, but he doesn't react.

Their plates are almost empty as Sasuke asks Naruto: "So... why did you come here? I don't think you just came to check on me." Naruto looks at Sasuke, he wants to say something but then reminds himself that you shouldn't talk with a mouth filled with food. "It's okey, just continue eating. It's not that I want you to leave, but I just want to know." Sasuke takes one last bite while he watches Naruto struggle to empty his mouth.

"Well, there was something I had to tell you." Naruto says as he looks Sasuke straight in his eyes. "I want to apologize for leaving like that while you were worried about me. And I wanted to thank you for helping me to get sober again. I know it must have been troublesome..." For a short moment Naruto thinks back to the dream had had, and the reaction of the dream-Sasuke to those words. Quickly Naruto pushes the memory away with a red face while shaking his head. "A-anyway, I'm sorry and thanks, Sasuke, for everything." Naruto finishes while smiling at Sasuke who smiles back at him.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I had to clean up your mess. You're gifted for getting into trouble, Naruto. No matter how much time passes, that is something that will never change." Sasuke states as he takes the empty plates to the sink. Naruto laughs a bit as he stands up.

"I honestly don't want to hear that from you, Uchiha. You get into trouble quite easily yourself." Naruto says as he walks into the living room, knowing that Sasuke would follow him, and sits on the couch again. Sasuke laughs at Naruto's words as he sits next to him.

"Well at least I know better than to drink too much and walk to dangerous territory." Sasuke fires back and enjoys his victory as Naruto scowls and looks away. It remains silent for a bit as Sasuke notices that Naruto wants to say something. He keeps giving Sasuke quick looks and he is obviously flustered about something. "If you've got something to say, say it dobe." Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruto who clears his throat for his answer and looks Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what happened that night?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

And another cliffhanger... Good thing you can just click the next button and find out. ^.^


	13. Chapter 13: Truth

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 13.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** It remains silent for a bit as Sasuke notices that Naruto wants to say something. He keeps giving Sasuke quick looks and he is obviously flustered about something. "If you've got something to say, say it dobe." Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruto who clears his throat for his answer and looks Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what happened that night?"

**End recap.**

* * *

"_**Truth."**_

* * *

"Last night?" Sasuke asks while trying to stop his face from turning red. _What should I say? I can't just tell him everything. But saying nothing happened won't work. He must have already figured out some small pieces but he can't make them fit._

"Yeah, last night. You know when I was drunk, and you helped me to get sober. I just..." Naruto stops for a moment and looks into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's face turns a bit red as he continues. "I just feel like something happened. Something I want to know. Something that is important for my life, my decisions, my future."

Sasuke looks at Naruto's face. _He is desperate for an answer, but last night nothing... _

"Naruto, I can tell you what happened last night." Naruto can't stop looking at Sasuke, he was going to hear what happened. Sasuke was going to tell him. "Last night..." Sasuke starts but stops just to see Naruto's face, his eyes turning big, his cheeks became as red as a tomato. "Last night I thought about you."

"Whaat?!" Naruto screams surprised. It looked like all of Naruto's blood disappeared from his body, but it was all in his face.

Sasuke smiles as he replies. "I was thinking about you all night long. You ran off out of nowhere, and not to forget, you had a wound on your hand. I was really worried about you." Sasuke felt relieved. Thank god for Naruto being an idiot.

Naruto can't stop staring at Sasuke, not being able to speak. As he thinks over what was said Naruto face palms himself.

"Gheh... Bastard, you know that is not what I meant..." He mumbles softly and thinks about Sasuke's reply. "Were you really that worried about me?" Naruto asks in a cute way, having hope in his voice and eyes, there is no way Sasuke could lie to those beautiful sparkling eyes.

"I was..." He softly says, mesmerized by those eyes. Naruto smiles and Sasuke feels his heart skip a beat. He has to look away from the blond he loves so much to prevent him from doing something he knows he will regret. "Like I said, you get easily into trouble. You left so sudden. Just wondered why. Should have known it was something like this." Sasuke softly smiles still looking away. He hears Naruto sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. It's strange though... Not too long ago you tried to kill me, now you take care of me and worry over me. Why the sudden change Sasuke?" Sasuke sighs as he leans back against the couch, pulling up his knees he lays his arms and head on top off them. Having his eyes closed he thinks of an answer.

"During the war I had the chance to talk things through with my brother. It's thanks to him that I'm letting Konoha be. Though my hatred hasn't disappeared yet, I won't act on it ether. It's been four years since the war ended. Two years of them I had spend with my team Taka. Realizing I was holding them back I forced them to leave. I've been on my own ever since and survive by bounty-hunting." Sasuke pauses for a short moment and stares at the low table in front of him as he continues. "I don't hate you, Naruto. You haven't exposed me nor are you trying to get me back. You were my first friend, my best friend. You were the one to understand me and not give up on me, even when everybody else had. I'm helping you, worry about you, care about you because I know you would have done the same for me. I couldn't see the value of your friendship back then, but I do can see it now."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Such sweet words from Sasuke. /

How do you guys think Naru would react?


	14. Chapter 14:Freedom for bottledup emotion

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 14.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** Sasuke pauses for a short moment and stares at the low table in front of him as he continues. "I don't hate you, Naruto. You haven't exposed me nor are you trying to get me back. You were my first friend, my best friend. You were the one to understand me and not give up on me, even when everybody else had. I'm helping you, worry about you, care about you because I know you would have done the same for me. I couldn't see the value of your friendship back then, but I do can see it now."

**End recap.**

* * *

_**Freedom for bottled up emotion**_

* * *

It stays quiet for a while. Sasuke turns his head towards the blond. All he sees is Naruto looking down, covering his eyes, but it's clear that there was a blush on his face. Although you might as well say that he has a face on his blush.

"Naruto?" Sasuke reaches out, trying to make contact with him, but before he can get close, Naruto hugs him.

"W-why couldn't you just tell me that? You... You could have come to me or send me a message. I was afraid that I had lost you." Naruto cry's a little as he talks to Sasuke, tears from happiness and maybe some tears from pain.

"Oi~, Naruto..?" Sasuke asks as he tries to make the hug a bit more comfortable by changing the way he sits.

"What is it?" Naruto says as he lifts his head trying to see what Sasuke is doing. Nothing was said for a moment and then Sasuke pulls Naruto on his lap. Naruto lets a little girly scream out.

"Sorry, but I couldn't enjoy the hug in that position." Sasuke says smiling. Naruto's face turns completely red. _I can understand why every girl likes him. He looks so sweet when he smiles._ Naruto can't stop looking at the ravens face, he doesn't even notice that his own face turned into a tomato.

"Euh... Sasuke, what... what did you want ask before you moved me? " Sasuke turns his head.

"Right, I want to... ask you if you..." Sasuke stops and looks straight into Naruto's eyes.

"If I what, Sasuke? Can you just end your sentences instead of just stopping in the middle of them?" Naruto teases Sasuke. "I hope you are not forgetting everything. It would be bad if that happened. Because, if you forget it..." Naruto got interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"Are you sick? You look so ho... so sick. It looks like you have a fever." Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's forehead. _I almost said something I could regret. Hot isn't the right word for this situation. That's for sure._

"I feel fine Sasuke! I really feel great, not sick at all." Naruto smiles as he takes Sasuke's hand off his forehead, but instead of putting it down and letting go, Naruto doesn't let go. Sasuke looks at Naruto and starts to blush.

"If you aren't sick than why do you blush all the time? And why does it get worse when I... am..." Sasuke stops talking and moves his upper body closer to Naruto, whose face becomes even redder. Their body's touch and Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto? Do you like this?" He whispers in Naruto's ear.

A shiver runs down Naruto's spine at Sasuke's words, feeling his heart beat faster than it ever did before. Not trusting his voice, Naruto nods at Sasuke's question as he lays one hand on his shoulder. While closing his eyes Sasuke sighs in relief and hesitatingly puts his arms around Naruto's middle. Naruto closes his eyes as he leans with his head against Sasuke's while putting his other hand on his shoulder as well. The two of them didn't move for some time, not wanting this to end, both lost in their own thoughts.

_Please don't let this be another dream. Please let this be real._ Naruto thinks holding his eyes closed while enjoying Sasuke's warmth and listening to his breathing close to his ear.

_Please let this be a dream. This must be a dream. Naruto, I know I am wrong for you, I know I shouldn't do this, I should push you away and make you leave for good, but damn it Naruto, you're so hard to resist! Just for a little bit... I wish I could have you by my side... I need you... I miss you... I miss you so much..._ Sasuke swallows hard as he fights back his tears. He holds Naruto closer and feels him do the same. Both are afraid to speak, afraid to move much more, afraid of breaking whatever it is that is going on between them. Eventually it is Naruto who brings up the courage to break the silence.

"I don't want to lose you..." Naruto softly says as he lets his tears flow over his cheeks. "I-I missed you so much. I've been worried sick about you these past four years. Only right that you worry over me for once." Sasuke softly laughs at those last words.

"I've ,missed you to, dobe. Especially those past four years." Sasuke says while he moves his head to smell Naruto's hair. "You have no idea how much." He whispers into Naruto's ear making him shiver. Sasuke then kisses Naruto gently behind his ear. Naruto makes a soft, approving sound and nuzzles his nose against the side of Sasuke's head, just above his ear. Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's left cheek and bites his lip while he hesitates one last time.

_There is no going back after this. If I kiss him now, he'd probably never want to leave me again. He would throw all his dreams, friends and freedom away just to be with me._ Sasuke softly strokes Naruto's cheek as he thinks over his dilemma, causing Naruto to get drowsy.

Sasuke moves his head slowly closer to Naruto. He couldn't resist him.

Their lips are touching. A gentle kiss turns into a passionate kiss. Sasuke doesn't want to let go. He wants to have this feeling forever. He opens his eyes, not completely, just enough to look at Naruto. Sasuke moves his head away, trying to break the contact, but Naruto doesn't let him.

"St-..." Sasuke tries to talk to the blond but Naruto's lips are already back. Naruto moves his hand from Sasuke's back up to his neck.

_There is no way I can break this kiss... I don't want to... But he should know what can happen if he stays... Maybe later... I can tell him later..._ Sasuke stops to fight against his feelings. He pulls Naruto closer to his body and puts his hands under Naruto's shirt. Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist.

In a swift move Sasuke pulls Naruto's shirt of him, barely breaking the kiss. He then gently lays Naruto on his back, never breaking their passionate kiss, while he lays on top of him. Naruto still holds him with his arms and legs and the need of air forces him to break the kiss. Sasuke continues to kiss his jaw line, his neck, his shoulder. Biting him, licking him, sucking him and back to kissing him between his heavy breathing. Naruto can't stop the moans and approving sounds that escape his lips. He can't stop the erotic scream that leaves his mouth as Sasuke softly bites his left ear.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke softly whispers with a cracking voice filled with emotion, filled with undying love.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Bet you guys have been longing for this huh? Finally the confession!

Now on to the next part: **_Those three words._**

**__**Oh, and please review, really love tor read those. Tell me how you think Naru would react. ^.^


	15. Chapter 15: Those three words

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 15.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** Sasuke continues to kiss his jaw line, his neck, his shoulder. Biting him, licking him, sucking him and back to kissing him between his heavy breathing. Naruto can't stop the moans and approving sounds that escape his lips. He can't stop the erotic scream that leaves his mouth as Sasuke softly bites his left ear.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke softly whispers with a cracking voice filled with emotion, filled with undying love.

**End recap.**

* * *

**Those three words.**

* * *

Naruto's grip looses a bit. "Wh-what? Sa-suke..." Naruto says and he moves his hands to Sasukes chest.

"Naruto... I said..." Sasuke removes Naruto's hands from his chest and lays them on his back again. He lays down on the blond and whispers in his right ear: "I love you... And nothing is going to stop me from loving you." He feels Naruto tightening his grip and a bit of pain on his back from the nails that entered Sasuke's skin.

"Sa-Sasuke... I love you too." Naruto pushes the raven up, just enough to place his lips on Sasuke's.

Sasuke lets his hands slide over Naruto's chest. Up and down, left and right. Sasuke wants it all. Naruto moans softly when Sasuke finds his nipples. He opens his mouth and Sasuke doesn't let him close it. He starts to massage Naruto's mouth. A soft touch here, a little playing with his tongue, while Sasuke's hands are playing with Naruto's nipples. Naruto removes his hands from the ravens back and opens Sasuke's zipper.

Naruto breaks the kiss and says: "I want you... Sasuke."

Sasuke feels his heart race. It's not hard to see that both of them had gotten turned on bad. Sasuke takes Naruto's hands in his and lays them above his head on the couch. He kisses Naruto softly and shortly and leans with his forehead against Naruto's.

"I want you to." Sasuke says with closed eyes and as he opens them Naruto is shocked at what he sees. In contrast to how Naruto knows Sasuke, his eyes are now filled with emotion. Love is the overpowering feeling that Naruto reads in them but he can also tell another emotion_. Is that... pain? Sadness?_

"Sasuke?" Naruto frees his right hand and lays it at Sasuke's left cheek. Sasuke closes his eyes as he holds Naruto's hand and leans onto it.

"I love you so much, Naruto. So much that I would do anything for you." Sasuke sighs as he lays down on Naruto and pushes his forehead against the right side of Naruto's head. Naruto can feel him slightly trembling and knows Sasuke is strugling with something. "I want to make you happy, Naruto. I want to make you smile. I want to give you everything you ever wanted." Sasuke swallows hard and can't stop a single tear from falling. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath before he continues. "But I can't... I'm a criminal Naruto, you're a hero... If you stay with me you will have to give up everything you've worked so hard for... Y-you will have to give up your freedom. I don't want you to because that would mean you would have to give up being you. I don't want you to change Naruto. I don't want to change you! I love you so, so much. I want you to be happy but I know I can't give you that..." Tears roll down Sasuke's face. A warm hand wipes them off.

"Sasuke... you can make me happy." Naruto says as a tear rolls over his own face. He turns his head so he can give Sasuke a kiss on his forehead. "You won't change me. You won't take away any of my freedom." Naruto strokes over Sasuke's cheek and holds him as close as possible. Sasuke moves his hands to Naruto's back and turns both of them on their side.

"If you stay with me you wouldn't be able to be you. You will get isolated from the world. You..." Sasuke couldn't continue, not only because he knew Naruto wouldn't listen, but also because his lips couldn't move anymore. They were blocked by the soft warm lips of Naruto. Sasuke closes his eyes and starts to enjoy this, probably, last kiss from Naruto.

Just as Sasuke starts to enjoy the kiss, it stops. Naruto looks at Sasuke and sees another tear.

"Sasuke, I choose to be with you." Naruto lays both of his hands on Sasuke's cheeks. "So what if I become isolated. So what if people start to see me in a different light. You make me happy. And all you have to do is promise me you won't regret this." Naruto says and he moves his hands to Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto... what do you mean with this? What is th-" Sasuke feels a tongue searching through his mouth. Two hands who don't know where to go, from Sasuke's hair to his back, from his back to his chest. Sasuke doesn't want this to stop. Not now, not ever. As Sasuke closes his eyes and puts his hands on Naruto's back, he moans softly.

Sasuke pulls Naruto closer and enters Naruto's mouth with his tongue, turning it around Naruto's own. Sasuke moves with his hand through Naruto's hear and slides with the other one into Naruto's pants. Naruto breaks the kiss and moans loudly when Sasuke starts to kneed his ass. Sasuke shivers at the sound that excites him so much more. He bites Naruto's neck as he keeps moving his hand and feels how Naruto holds him tighter with his legs. Sasuke can't stop the soft moan that escapes his lips.

"N-Naruto... I... love you so much." Sasuke says panting. It takes Naruto some time before he can answer.

"Ha...I-I eh... love you too... S-Sasuke..." Naruto lowers his head to kiss Sasuke with passion. He wants Sasuke. He wants Sasuke to understand that he is the only one that can make him happy. Naruto pushes Sasuke on his back and intends to sit on top of him, but the couch is only so big and they lend on their other side, on the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Naruto says while holding his head.

"Tss... how typical... You really get into trouble to easily, you Usuratonkachi." Sasuke says while sitting up, also holding his head. Naruto growls and sits up to, staring embarrassed at the floor between them. Sasuke smiles, finding Naruto really cute. He lays a hand on Naruto's cheek and turns his face so Sasuke can kiss the grumpy face away, turning it onto a smiling one. It is in that moment that Sasuke's decides that he would do anything to make Naruto happy. Even if he had to beg the elders for forgiveness. Even if he had to bear utter humiliation. He would do it. He would do anything to make his blond lover happy. His soul partner. His Naruto.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Nope its not just you, the parts are really getting longer and longer. *grins proudly*

DA kept deleting these parts but what SasuNaru fan would wanna miss this?

Don't worry, the smexyness isn't over yet! Go quickly to the next part!

For the next part is called: **_"I want you now."_**


	16. Chapter 16: I want you now

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 16.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** "Tss... how typical... You really get into trouble to easily, you Usuratonkachi." Sasuke says while sitting up, also holding his head. Naruto growls and sits up to, staring embarrassed at the floor between them. Sasuke smiles, finding Naruto really cute. He lays a hand on Naruto's cheek and turns his face so Sasuke can kiss the grumpy face away, turning it onto a smiling one. It is in that moment that Sasuke's decides that he would do anything to make Naruto happy. Even if he had to beg the elders for forgiveness. Even if he had to bear utter humiliation. He would do it. He would do anything to make his blond lover happy. His soul partner. His Naruto.

**End recap.**

* * *

"_**I want you **__**now**__**."**_

* * *

They look at each other, Sasuke's hand strokes Naruto's cheek. He blushes and looks down to the floor, not knowing what to say or to do.

There were no words for what they feel right now.

"Eh... Sasuke?" Naruto says while he lays his hand on Sasuke's.

"What's it?" Sasuke replies.

"I really love to be with you. I really do, but..." Naruto stops and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke looks surprised. Was Naruto going to leave? After they both said they are in love? _No, I shouldn't think about that. I should listen to him._

"But what Naruto?" Sasuke says while holding Naruto's hand.

"But the floor is cold... Can we go to your room? I bet we can't fall from your bed." Naruto says as he smiles. Sasuke smiles in relief.

"You know you could have said it like: 'Sasuke, I want to see your bed.' Or 'I think your bed lays better then the floor.'" Sasyuke says while he stands up and reaches out to help Naruto up.

"Gheheh... Did I make you worried?" Naruto says as he grabs Sasuke's hands. "You thought I was going home, didn't you?"

"Well, you did ran out on me before." Sasuke says while softly smiling with love in his eyes. Naruto blushes and smiles back at him.

"L-lets go to the bedroom!" Naruto shouts as the air between them heathens up and throws his fist into the air as he turns around to go to Sasuke's bedroom. He tries to pull Sasuke along but he doesn't move. Naruto turns around to look at him with an worried expression on his face. "Sasuke?" Naruto asks and his worry grows as he sees sadness in Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you really sure about this, Naruto? About us? Will you really stay with me forever?" Sasuke lays his hand on Naruto's cheek again and interrupts him when he tries to answer in anger. "Naruto, I know you love me and that you don't want to leave me right now. But you know I've been through a lot. I've lost many people who I cared a whole lot about and you mean more to me than any of them. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you... I want to stay with you forever. I want you to stay by my side forever no matter what. So don't you dare die before I do cuss I'd follow you straight into it! I really just can't live without you..." Sasuke had pulled Naruto close in an possessive embrace, making Naruto realize how serious he is. "I-I'm so scared Naruto. I'm so afraid of losing what is precious to me. I don't want to lose anything anymore. I don't want to get hurt like that ever again..." Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear as he slightly trembles. Naruto puts his hands on Sasukes back and buries his face in Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not going to leave you." Naruto says and he gives a kiss in Sasuke's neck. "Why would I leave the person that makes my world a better place." He pulls Sasuke closer and he can feel Sasuke's head on his own.

"Naruto... I just don't know if I can keep you save." Sasuke moves his hand to Naruto's head and strokes through his hair. For a moment they just stand there. No talking, no moving, just standing in silence.

"You... You don't have to save me. I can fight, you know that. All we have to do is stay together and neither one of us will die." Naruto says and tries to lift his head but Sasuke doesn't let him. Naruto feels Sasuke's chest moving a lot and he heats him breath heavily. "Sasuke..."

"You idiot." Sasuke says through his tears. He strokes his hand through Naruto's hair and the other over his back.

"Its okay Sasuke. You are not alone anymore. You will never be alone again. I promise I won't ever leave you. I will never let you go again. After all this time I finally... Finally have you back..." Naruto's voice cracks at his last whispered line as he lets the tears, that sting in his eyes, flow.

Everyone in the village had believed he had died, though there was no proof of that. Naruto had denied it in any way but he had been worried sick about him. A distance had been growing between him and the others. Naruto was angry with them for believing a one-sided story without a doubt and without proof. The fact that they deemed Sasuke dead with hardly any mourning, made it clear to Naruto that they don't give a damn about Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke lowers his head and leans it against Naruto's forehead. They look into one another's tear-stained eyes for some time and smile softly to reassure the other that everything will be alright. Sasuke silently wipes Naruto's tears away and Naruto does the same with his. Without wasting another second or word Sasuke kisses Naruto with all his might. Naruto throws his arms around Sasuke's neck as he kisses him back just as passionate. Never breaking the kiss Naruto jumps on Sasuke, the way he had done in his dream, and Sasuke holds him up by holding Naruto's legs that are embracing him as tightly as his arms.

Sasuke tries to walk to the bedroom. They walk against the wall. Naruto tightens his grip as Sasuke places one hand on the wall. Naruto breaks the kiss to let out a soft moan. Sasuke moves his head to Naruto's neck and starts to make a trail of hickeys, from his collarbone to his jaw. Naruto arches his back, pushing his body closer to Sasuke's. Shivers run down Naruto's spine by every touch. Naruto bites his lips as Sasuke finds a nice spot to place a hickey.

"No... S-Sa.. ha.. ha- Sasuke..." Naruto moans. Sasuke pushes off against the wall and puts his hand on Naruto's butt, squeezing it gently. Naruto tightens the grip of his legs.

"Naruto..." Sasuke says and gives a gentle kiss on his neck. Naruto looks at Sasuke and strokes his cheek. All tottering Sasuke walks to the bedroom.

Naruto kisses his cheek and whispers: "I want you... I want you now Sasuke."

Sasuke kisses Naruto as he tries to open the door. Their tongues are wresting, at least that's how it feels. Finally Sasuke opens the door and they stumble in. Sasuke pushes Naruto on his bed and waits for a moment. He looks at Naruto who was laying there, panting. Sasuke jumps on top of him, between his legs and kisses him again. Naruto breaks the kiss shortly and pulls Sasuke's shirt of him only to pull him back down again to smash their lips together. Sasuke enjoys how pushy Naruto is and starts to undo the blonds pants, never breaking their desperate kiss. Sasuke starts to kiss his neck down again, biting him every now and then. In the meantime he pulls Naruto's pants of him and throws them on the ground. Sasuke smirks before he sucks at Naruto's nipple for seeing how turned on Naruto got straight through his boxers. Naruto doesn't bother to hold his moans back any longer and raises his voice as Sasuke attacks his nipples. The sounds that Naruto makes turn Sasuke on even more and he slides his hand down into Naruto's boxer, stroking his hard member, making Naruto crave for more. Naruto can't take it much longer and starts to undo Sasuke's pants. Realizing what Naruto is doing, Sasuke stops Naruto's hands and looks up to him. They both pant and try to catch their breath to speak. Sasuke is the first one who does.

"N-Naruto... I-Is this your first time?" He asks while stroking Naruto's cheek. Naruto's drowsy state disappears as soon as the words leave Sasuke's mouth. _W-What? Isn't this his first time too?_ Naruto thinks as he looks at Sasuke and thinks of what had happened and what was going to happen. _Of course... Guess I should have realized it. The way he touches me... He is so gentle with me and looks so secure about his actions. That's only possible with experience. Females and males stand in line for him, he just has to pick them. Of course he has done it before..._

"Eh... Well... Yeah, it's my first time. But I want it." Naruto says as he leans into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiles and gives Naruto a kiss on his forehead.

"You don't have to tell me that you want it. I can see that." Sasuke answers as he pokes Naruto's erection.

"Meany." Naruto says and he sticks out his tongue in a childish way. Sasuke strokes Naruto's cheek before he leans in for another kiss.

"I will try to make you enjoy it to the fullest." He says and kisses Naruto. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling their body's together. Sasuke's hand slides into Naruto's boxers. Naruto moans as Sasuke's hand strokes his erection.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto arches his back and moans loudly. Sasuke stops for a moment and looks at Naruto. A red face, sweat covers his body_. Is he sure he wants this? ... What am I thinking, he said he wants it... Then... Why do I feel like I'm pushing him?_ Sasuke relaxes his shoulders, leans in for another quick kiss and pulls down Naruto's boxers. Naruto's hands go back to Sasuke's zipper for a second chance and this time Sasuke doesn't stop him.

"You know, just a tip, pants come off easier when they are standing or lying on their back." Sasuke says in a teasing way.

Naruto looks at Sasuke's face. _Sasuke's eyes are filled with happiness. He wants it too. Should I just..._ Naruto grabs Sasuke by his shoulders and throws him on his back next to him.

"And now we should be glad that you have a huge bed." Naruto says while he rolls on top of Sasuke.

Naruto pulls off Sasuke's pants and sits on top of him with his legs on both sides of Sasuke's waist. They moan in unison as their erections are pushed together even though Sasuke is still wearing his boxers. Sasuke sits up and pulls Naruto's head down for another passionate kiss while he embraces Naruto with the other hand around his back, pulling them closer. When they break the kiss they look at each other witch a devilish look in their eyes and smile like some kids sharing a secret only they know.

Naruto intends to kiss Sasuke again until his eyes catch a certain spot on Sasuke's neck_. I-Is that a hickey?_ Naruto wonders while looking at the red mark on Sasuke's neck. _Can't be older than a few days... I wonder whom he got it from... _Naruto's lively imagination answers it for him as the images he used to have turn into a nightmare when a woman takes his place in them. Or a man, touching his Sasuke... Sasuke holding him or her back, giving them the same touches, kissing them the same way, making them moan the same way... With a shriek Naruto jumps from Sasuke onto the ground as if he had been stung by something. The images can't seem to leave Naruto's mind and as he looks at Sasuke, who looks at him utterly confused, he only sees the red mark. Naruto closes his eyes but those disgusting images come straight back making his heart age even more. In panic Naruto rushes out of the bedroom, through the living room, the kitchen, outside not caring that he's still naked. It had started to rain but Naruto barely notices. The thought of Sasuke having it done with someone else only a couple of days ago, hurt him deeply and Naruto lets his tears mix with the rain that powers on his face. _Why didn't he tell me? Why would he make love to me now while he had just broken up? There is no way he would be selling himself out right? How am I supposed to make love with him when the marks of his previous lover are still all over his body?! _ Naruto just keeps running, not seeing, not caring where he is going.

When Naruto had jumped of him Sasuke had been to surprised to say a word. The look of disgust Naruto threw at him hurted and had confused him even more. When Naruto rushed out of the room with a panicked look on his face, Sasuke had called out to him. Now he is running outside while chasing his blond lover through the rain, in nothing but his boxers.

_What the hell happened?_ Sasuke thinks. _Did I do something wrong? Did I push him too far? Damn it, Naruto, what the hell is going on?!_ Its only then that shortly a smile covers his face. _Tsk... Damn déjavu..._

**To be continued...**

* * *

****Yeah sorry bout that...

chan: they are so hate you right now...

Me: What? You agreed that we wouldn't let them go all the way, just jet.

chan: Yep, but youre the one who wrote it.

Me: Yeah, cuss someone here isn't good at drama...

chan: Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. *British accent*

Me: Please don't forget to review and to make up for the wait Ill give you the title of the next chapter!

chan and me: **_Misunderstanding._**


	17. Chapter 17: Misunderstanding

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 17.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **When Naruto had jumped of him Sasuke had been to surprised to say a word. The look of disgust Naruto threw at him hurted and had confused him even more. When Naruto rushed out of the room with a panicked look on his face, Sasuke had called out to him. Now he is running outside while chasing his blond lover through the rain, in nothing but his boxers.

_What the hell happened?_ Sasuke thinks. _Did I do something wrong? Did I push him too far? Damn it, Naruto, what the hell is going on?!_ Its only then that shortly a smile covers his face. _Tsk... Damn déjavu..._

**End recap.**

* * *

**Misunderstanding.**

* * *

Exhaustion is forcing Naruto to slow down and he wraps his arms around his trembling body. It doesn't take Sasuke long to catch up to him.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke says but it's clear that Naruto doesn't want to listen and intends to run away again. "Don't you dare run away from me naked!" Sasuke shouts getting Naruto to stop and realize that he indeed had no clothes on. He slowly turns around and takes the drowned boxers Sasuke had taken along with him. "You made me a promise. And the Naruto Uzumaki I know never breaks his promise..." Sasuke says while Naruto puts his boxers on.

"I am not obligated to keep a promise to liar..." Naruto fires back, gaining him a confused look from the normally stoic Uchiha.

"What are you talking about? I've never lied to you."

"Oh really? Keeping the truth is the same as lying Uchiha, you know that better than anyone else!" Naruto folds his arms in front of his chest and looks at Sasuke in anger. Sasuke's confusion turns in to calm anger when he realizes that Naruto doesn't trust him.

"I don't have any secrets for you. Whatever it is you think I'm hiding, you're wrong." Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruto with a pained look in his eyes. "Just tell me what you think it is dobe. I don't want to fight with you." Naruto seems to calm down a bit at the last words and the Uchiha's expression.

"You've done it before right? Even a couple of days ago..." Naruto can't look Sasuke in his face. It hurts to much having to share him and Naruto's anger slightly re-awakens. "Why Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me? Why would you make love to me when the stains of the lover you had a few days ago are still all over your body?!" Naruto can't stop the tears and folds his fists in frustration.

"Wait, what? What stains Naruto? I'm still a virgin." Sasuke says hoping that all of this is just Naruto's misunderstanding.

"Then whom did you get that hickey from?!" Naruto demands and is utterly surprised when Sasuke starts to laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny! Sasuke!" Naruto walks towards Sasuke and rises his fist.

"Ha... no, no... sorry." Sasuke raises both his hands, trying to calm Naruto down. "It's just funny how you think there is someone else. But I shouldn't have laughed." Sasuke says as he grabs Naruto's fist and lowers it.

"So... There is no-one else... Then how did you get it? Did you make a clone?" Sasuke coughs a little, trying hard not to laugh again.

"No, you idiot, I didn't make a clone." Sasuke says with a smile on his face. Naruto looks down at the ground with a confused look on his face. Sasuke sighs and lays his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Do you really want to know how I got this hickey? And do you really want to know what happened that night?" Sasuke says calm. Naruto raises his head and looks at Sasuke.

_Why does it feel like those two questions are related to each other?_ "I'm sure I want to know the answers. But I'm getting cold... Can we go back to your place?" Naruto says as he wraps his arms around him and starts to run at his spot.

"That's a good idea, let's go." Sasuke lays an arm over Naruto's shoulders as they walk back to Sasuke's house.

"Can you already start? Maybe it will help us walk faster." Naruto says with a goofy smile on his face.

"So you want me to start from the beginning?" Sasuke asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "I walked home and then I found you drunk. You were pretty annoying so I took you o my place so you could get sober."

"I don't care about that... How did you get that hickey?!" Naruto says impatiently.

"Hehe... Why do you want me to skip to the fun part? I thought you wanted me to start from the beginning." Sasuke says in a teasing way.

"I never said that..." Naruto mumbles and sighs. "Just go on already..."

Sasuke smiles a bit and looks in front of him when he continues his explanation.

"You are quite the clingy person when you're drunk, you know. You literally didn't want to let me go and acted like such a crybaby. But I guess that is something I like about you. You made it so hard for me to resist you and I couldn't fight it any longer when you kissed me." Sasuke senses how Naruto gasps for air at his last words. He softly smiles as he goes on.

"I know I should have pushed you away but I've been longing for you for such a long time. I made some hickeys on you but you fell asleep before we could get any further." Naruto sighs out of relief, afraid that he already had his first time with the love of his life and that he just didn't remember. The house was getting in sight now as they walked further. "Later that night you had already forgotten how you got those hickeys and what it felt like to get one." Sasuke closes his eyes and remembers how his cute, innocent Naruto had looked like. "You asked me and because I never had one you gave me my first hickey." Sasuke opens the door and smiles lovingly at Naruto who looks away as he walks in out of embarrassment.

Naruto remains silent and stands with his back toward Sasuke. Just as Sasuke intends to walk op to him and wraps his arms around him, Naruto hits the wall with a trembling fist.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asks worried.

"I am such an idiot... I completely screwed up our first time!" Naruto says after a bit of time and turns around to face Sasuke. Sasuke sees the tears in his eyes and as Naruto wraps his arms around his neck he embraces him back tightly. "S-Sasuke... I'm so sorry! I should have asked! I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto sobs and Sasuke pets him on his head to calm his clumsy blond down.

"It's alright, Naru, we will get our chance. But first you should take a shower. I will make you soup in the meantime. After that we should talk. I want you to be capable of trusting me and I want to be capable of trusting you. And we can't do that if we don't know all that much about each other." Sasuke kisses Naruto gently and strokes with his hand through his wet blond locks. "Now go. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Sasuke... I don't want you to catch a cold either. You should take a shower as well." Naruto says as he grabs Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiles and says: "You go first and when you are done I'll go. Don't worry."

"But Sasuke... I take long showers and you can get all feverish if you stay to long like this." Naruto says as he softly pulls Sasuke's arm. Sasuke sighs.

"We can't take a shower together. It is too small for two people."Naruto pouts his lips.

"Sasuke... You will get sick so you will take a shower with me!"

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head as he responds teasingly: "Yes mommy." Naruto's eyes widen.

"Huh... But... I could have said that!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yeah, this part might not be that good compered to the previous ones, but at least they are still together. ^.^

Please review and tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18: Clumsy stuff

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 18.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **_"It's alright, Naru, we will get our chance. But first you should take a shower. I will make you soup in the meantime. After that we should talk. I want you to be capable of trusting me and I want to be capable of trusting you. And we can't do that if we don't know all that much about each other." Sasuke kisses Naruto gently and strokes with his hand through his wet blond locks. "Now go. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."_

_"Sasuke... I don't want you to catch a cold either. You should take a shower as well." Naruto says as he grabs Sasuke's hand._

_Sasuke smiles and says: "You go first and when you are done I'll go. Don't worry."_

_"But Sasuke... I take long showers and you can get all feverish if you stay to long like this." Naruto says as he softly pulls Sasuke's arm. Sasuke sighs._

_"We can't take a shower together. It is too small for two people."Naruto pouts his lips._

_"Sasuke... You will get sick so you will take a shower with me!"_

_Sasuke sighs and shakes his head as he responds teasingly: "Yes mommy." Naruto's eyes widen._

_"Huh... But... I could have said that!"_

**End recap.**

* * *

**Clumsy stuff.**

* * *

Sasuke chuckles as he walks up the stairs to his room, followed by a blushing and annoyed blond. As soon as Sasuke opens the door Naruto rushes into the bedroom excitedly, having forgotten about his embarrassment he throws of his boxers and opens another door in the room that leads to the bathroom. Sasuke sighs and shakes his head as he walks to his closet and puts on a dry pair of clothes while he hears the water run.

"Sasuke, hurry up. The water is warm already." Naruto yells before walking into the bedroom again where he finds the dressed Sasuke who is heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, I won't catch a cold now. Supper will be ready when you're done." With a last wave and smirk, Sasuke closes the door and heads downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Naruto pouting and mocking as he takes a shower by himself.

"Why would he be so mean... There is nothing wrong with taking a shower together... Stupid Sasuke." Naruto looks on the little shelves to find some soap, but he couldn't find it. "Darn... should I ask Sasuke where he keeps it..." Naruto pulls the shower curtain away and looks around.

There was a chair, next to it was a cabin and on it were some towels and some soap. Naruto quickly walks to the cabin just to grab the soap and rushes back into the shower.

Before he could step behind the curtain, he slips. Naruto tries to get a hold on the curtain but he pulls it down with him. Naruto rolls around.

"Aai! Damn it!" There was some noise coming from down stairs. Sasuke enters the bedroom.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asks as he stands in front of the bathroom door.

"I can't get up... It's too slippery." Naruto says. Sasuke sighs and opens the door. He walks towards Naruto and helps him up.

"How did you fall?" Sasuke asks as he helps Naruto to the chair.

"Hehe... well... ehm... I was searching for some soap and... well it started to get pretty cold." Naruto says as he sits down on the chair.

"Idiot... you shouldn't run when there is water on the floor." Naruto growls at Sasuke's lecture and looks away. Sasuke sighs and looks at his clumsy blond with a little worry in his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asks.

Naruto looks at him and then inspects his body. "Don't think so." He says while lifting up his right arm to look at his side.

"I think you did." Sasuke says while holding Naruto's right arm in mid-air and only then Naruto sees the stains from some blood slowly sliding down from his elbow over his lower arm towards his hand. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke kneels down and slowly licks up the blood stain from his wrist to the wound. Naruto shivers from enjoyment and flinches when Sasuke reaches the wound.

"Hmmm... It's not deep, with Kurama's chakra it should heal in no-time." Sasuke then kisses Naruto and Naruto opens his mouth to kiss Sasuke back, tasting his own blood. Just when Naruto is truly enjoying the kiss, Sasuke pulls back and Naruto softly whines of disappointment. "Go finish your shower dobe. I'll see you down stairs."

Sasuke stands up to leave but Naruto stops him by holding his hand. "Please stay. Please let us take a shower together." Naruto pleads with begging eyes and voice. Sasuke has to look away to prevent himself from giving in.

"I would love to, Naru, I really do. But I know I won't be able to hold back if I give in to you now, besides..." Sasuke looks at Naruto. "The soup is already on the heater. Wouldn't want it to get burned now do we? And I'd rather not let the place go up in the flames while we're busy."

Naruto looks down disappointed. "I see..." He says and at that Sasuke kisses him one more time on his lips and moves his mouth near Naruto's left ear.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will get that far. You just have to be patient for I will make it a night you won't ever forget, no matter how many more times we are gonna do it." Sasuke lowly says and Naruto swallows hard while turning red. Sasuke takes a step back and looks at his cute, blushing, naked blond. He then rushes out of the bathroom before he loses control.

Naruto watches Sasuke rush out the bathroom. He then looks at the place where the wound is.

"It's almost healed, that is positive." Naruto stands up slowly, checks if the soap ended in the shower and carefully walks in. He lets the water pour on his face.

Sasuke leans against the kitchen table. _Why is it so difficult for me... His eyes... his face... the thrill... the warmth... that is everything I want..._

Sasuke stirs in the soup, smells it and tastes a bit. _I want him to never forget our real first time. But he..._

Sasuke lays the spoon next to the heater and starts to lean against the kitchen table.

Naruto steps out the shower, grabs a towel and dries his face. He looks at the mirror and starts to dry his hair.

_So... He wants to make it a special night... Just to be sure I won't forget it? _He starts to dry his arms and walks to Sasuke's bedroom. _But our first kiss wasn't special. There was nothing planned and yet I still remember everything. His eyes, his lips, all the screaming girls..._

Naruto was done and then he realizes something. He wraps the towel around his middle and walks downstairs into the kitchen.

Sasuke turns around and sees Naruto standing right in front of him, a table between them, and only wearing a towel.

"Sasuke... Remember that you took my boxer outside in the rain..."

"Well, yes. You were completely naked. What did you want me to do?" Sasuke says confused. They did take the boxer back. Then why is he still naked?

"Well... My boxer is cold and wet...can I take one of yours?"

After a short silence Sasuke face-palms himself. _St-u-pid..._ he thinks before going to his room where he throws one of his own boxers to the blond that had followed him. He then walks to the closet and picks a long sleeved t-shirt that he hands over to Naruto as well.

"I will take a shower now. The soup is ready so you can take some. Next to the couch lays a blanket which you can use to keep warm. I'll join you in a bit." Sasuke quickly kisses Naruto's nose before turning to the bathroom. Naruto softly smiles and turns around towards the kitchen after putting Sasuke's clothes on. The shirt is clearly to big but warm and smells of Sasuke.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Heya minna! Long time huh? Srry bout that. Chan and I just officially finished part 21 and I can tell you already that it will be MAJOR LONGGGGGGGGGGG! I mean really really long!. and I will need a lot of time to put it in a document so... Yeah probably gonna be some time before we upload again, though that also depends on how many reactions we get on this...**

**well... Sasuke has decided to that they should get to know each other a little better and to catch up...**

**WARNING: The chapters from here on out (this one included) will have humorous/hyper names!**

**Part 19: Story time**

**Please don't froget to comment, tell us what ya like, don't like, think would happen, wish to happen, etc. =^.^=**


	19. Chapter 19: Story time

SasuNaru: two friends one fanfic! Part 19.

This story is a combined project from sasunaruchan and sasunaruneechan!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **_"I will take a shower now. The soup is ready so you can take some. Next to the couch lays a blanket which you can use to keep warm. I'll join you in a bit." Sasuke quickly kisses Naruto's nose before turning to the bathroom. Naruto softly smiles and turns around towards the kitchen after putting Sasuke's clothes on. The shirt is clearly to big but warm and smells of Sasuke._

**End recap.**

* * *

**Story time.**

* * *

By the time Sasuke comes down, Naruto has already finished half of his cup. After getting a cup for himself he sits down next to Naruto, sharing the blanket that surrounds him. They eat in silence till their cups are empty.

Eventually it is Naruto who break the silence.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asks while he looks at Sasuke who is staring at the table in front of him. He softly smiles and closes his eyes while he pulls Naruto in for a hug. "S-Sasuke?"

Naruto returns the hug hesitatingly, not knowing why Sasuke is so silent all of a sudden. "W-what's with the silence treatment? Weren't you the one who wanted to talk?" Sasuke smiles while taking in Naruto's scent as he nuzzles his face in his hair.

"Everything." He whispers, confusing Naruto even more. "I want to tell you everything about me and I want to know everything about you." Sasuke leans his forehead against Naruto's and caresses his nose against his. "So we will never get such a misunderstanding again. How can we make this relationship work if we don't understand each other? There are things that you need to know. I know you have questions for me and I have questions for you. I want to get to know you better then I know myself."

Naruto smiles and moves back a bit. Just enough to see Sasuke's face completely. Sasuke looks so happy, but at the same time he looks worried.

Sasuke smiles as he pulls Naruto back to him.

"Why did you move away from me?" Sasuke asks as he lays his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I wanted to see your face."Naruto says as he lays his head against Sasuke's.

"W-what... You just wanted to see my face. That's all? I seriously thought you wanted to say something." Sasuke lifts his head and looks at Naruto. He lays his hand on Naruto's cheek and smiles. "You idiot." He says and he kisses Naruto gently and short. "Since you already know things about my family, why don't you start." Sasuke says and he strokes Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushes as he looks at Sasuke.

"Uhm... Well... Where do I start..." Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head.

Sasuke laughs and says: "Maybe, just maybe, you can start by, well let me just think very good now, by your parents."

Naruto pouts his lips and crosses his arms like a little kid before he starts to laugh. He then wipes away a little tear.

"Oow sorry, I didn't want to make you cry." Sasuke teases him.

"Ha... Well, okay. My parents." Naruto says as he tries to breath normally. "Well, my mom is Uzumaki Kushina. She... she was the former host of Kurama, you know, the Kyuubi. She and your mother were friends."

Naruto smiles as Sasuke looks surprised and he says: "I didn't know that. My parents didn't tell me that much." Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand, lays it on the couch and strokes it.

"Then you will be surprised about my dad." Naruto smiles.

"Why would that be? What did he do?" Sasuke asks as he lays his hand on Naruto's.

"My dad is Namikaze Minato, he was the forth Hokage." Sasuke looks at Naruto, who's eyes are filled with pride. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was just sitting there with his mouth open.

"How do you know all of this? Did Tsunade or Jiraya tell you?" Sasuke asks and Naruto's smile disappears.

"No... they didn't..." Naruto answers as he lowers his head.

"I guess that I shouldn't have asked that question, sorry." Sasuke says as he wraps his arms around Naruto. "How did you find out? Did you read it somewhere?" Sasuke asks. The blond in his arms doesn't answer.

Naruto lays his head against Sasuke's chest, wraps his arms around Sasuke and closes his eyes. Sasuke strokes Naruto's head.

"Naruto? Are you okay...? And don't lie to me, I know when you are lying." Sasuke says as he lays his head against the couch.

"I'm okay... Could be better... I just don't get it. Why would they hide it? Tsunade knew them, the third knew them, the only thing he told me that they were heroes... I don't care if they are heroes..! I... I..." Naruto sobs.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He just sat there, listening to a boy's story, which he probably never told before.

"Jiraya is my godfather, he is the one who gave me my name and he was my dad's sensei. He could have told me... The same foes for Kakashi..." Naruto wipes the tears away, but it is no use, they keep coming back again.

"Why Kakashi? What's he got to do with it?" Sasuke asks as he holds Naruto's hand.

"My dad... was Kakashi's sensei... They were a team. He knew my dad, he knew my mom, but he never told me. It... It's... just so..." Naruto sobs.

"Shhh... It's okay... You can cry, it's logical that you want to know who your parents are." Sasuke strokes Naruto's cheek and gives a kiss on his forehead.

It is quit for a while, the only thing one can hear is Naruto's sobbing. Minutes pas whitout a worsd being said.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto lifts his head.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke says as he looks at him. _Naruto's face is red, thanks to all the wiping. His eyes are wet and let's say I can't say no to him like this. And his nose, damn I think he needs a tissue, that's one hell of a booger._ Sasuke smiles.

"Thanks for listening." Naruto says and he wipes his nose with his shirt.

_And now it's on my shirt... Great._ "It's okay... I told you, I want to know you, that doesn't mean that I don't want to know how you feel." Sasuke smiles.

"Should I continue?" Naruto asks.

_He feels guilty... He shouldn't... Konoha should feel guilty for hiding things._ "If you want to continue, you can." Sasuke wipes a tear of Naruto's face and smiles reassuring at him.

"You know that Konoha was attacked, right." Sasuke nods and Naruto continues. "I came back and I fought with the leader, pain. My seal broke and Kurama almost broke out. That was the moment I met my dad. We talked about some things and he sealed Kurama."Sasuke looks at Naruto and notices a faint smile on his face as he talks about his father.

"Looks like you have a great father." Sasuke says. "But who is pain?"

Naruto smiles and says: "Pain is actually Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki and a former student of Jiraya. He is not so bad, He just wanted to find peace. Jiraya died fighting against his own student."

"So, you met your dad, inside of your body. How did you met your mother." They both laugh.

"Well, I met my mom inside my body as well... But I was trying to control Kurama and she helped me." Naruto laughed, Sasuke didn't know how to react on this. It is just so weird. "But Sasuke, You know everything I know about my family. So it is your turn."

Sasuke smiles and says: "But I'm sure you don't want to destroy the happy feelings here. And I bet you didn't tell me everything about your mom."

"Aaw snap, I just wanted to hear your story." Naruto smiles and says: " My mom is pretty and kinda scary. That's it! Now it's your turn for real!" Naruto looks at Sasuke waiting for an answer.

Sasuke smiles at Naruto and leans back a bit while closing his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't know where to start. Tell me about your parents." Naruto says while he grins on which Sasuke chuckles softly.

"Alright, I guess that's only fair." Before Sasuke continues he pulls Naruto in for another hug. Naruto smiles and rests with his head against Sasuke's shoulder after the short kiss on his forehead that the raven gave him. With the warm blanket around them, Sasuke continues as he keeps holding Naruto close in his arms.

"My mother's name is Mikoto and my father's is Fugaku. My mother... I couldn't have asked for a better one." Naruto notices how Sasuke smiles as he remembers her. "She loved us, Itachi and me. Really caring but strict when she needed to be."

"Did she ever scold you?" Sasuke can't help but chuckle a bit when he looks down and sees Naruto's curious eyes.

"Yes, she did. Whenever I stayed out to late or when I tried to ask Itachi to teach me while he had homework to do. Ah, you know, every time I'd ask Itachi to spend some time together while he couldn't, he'd tell me to come close, pokes me on the forehead and says: "Juruste, Sasuke, Mata condo na." (Forgive me, Sasuke, maybe next time.) I would fall for it every time, though sometimes on purpose. I guess it was kinda our thing. Something between us brothers." Sasuke shrugs at the last line and smiles at Naruto who smiles back at him. Sasuke then kisses Naruto's forehead where he had poked him to demonstrate what Itachi used to do to him.

"Sounds as if you two were really close. I'm sure your mother cared a lot about you two and that she was just worried about you. What about your father?" Naruto asks as he shoves closer within Sasuke's embrace.

"My father..." The cheerfulness in Sasuke's voice has disappeared and he sighs before he continues. "He was the leader of our clan and because Itachi would follow in his footsteps, our father focused more of his attention on him. Itachi was the strongest of our clan. He was talented, far more than me. I always used to brag around about it, but I was also jealous of him. Our father used to praise him every now and then and I started to yearn for those words to be directed at me. One day I told mother about it and she cheered me up by telling me that when she and father were alone, all he talked about was me." Sasuke's smile returns at the memory and Naruto smiles along with him.

"But shouldn't a parent love his children and be proud of them no matter what? They should believe in their children no matter what. The love of parents for their children should be unrequited." Naruto states, remembering how his own father had praised him.. Sasuke holds Naruto tighter and nuzzles with his face in his hair.

" I know, Naruto, but he is still my father. He did love me and he was proud of me. He just had a hard time showing it. That's just the kind of person that he was. Besides, he did show me once. After the air between my brother and him had tightened, my father showed more interest in me and..." Sasuke is interrupted by a angered blond.

"As if he is using you as a second choice?! Treating you as his back-up plan! Itachi wasn't good enough so you will have to do?! What kind of father would use his own..." Naruto is forced to shut up as Sasuke pushes him hard on his back on the couch. He covers Naruto's mouth with one hand and doesn't bother to be gentle. Naruto looks at him, surprise and confusion all over his face, and sees the anger and pain in Sasuke's eyes.

"**You have no right to speak in such way about my father! Don't you dare insult him!** I didn't insult yours. I didn't attack your father though I could have, taken the Kurama, but I didn't. I didn't because I could tell that you loved him, that you were proud of him. Don't you dare speak about my father that way for you have no right taken that you won't even listen to me nor let me finish my explanation..."

Sasuke's eyes are filled with tears but he won't let them flow but keeps them in. Naruto gently lays his hand on Sasuke's left cheek instead of the hand on his mouth to move it so he could speak. The anger slowly leaves Sasuke's eyes as Naruto gently strokes his cheek and he removes his hand from Naruto's mouth as he sits back. Sasuke looks away and stares at the ground while Naruto slowly sits up. It's silent between the two of them for a little bit as they both look away from one another.

"I'm sorry."

Both of them say in unison on which Naruto looks at Sasuke in surprise. "W-why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should say sorry."

Sasuke closes his eyes and smiles before he looks at Naruto and lays his hand on the blonds cheek. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have expected you to be so honest and straight forward. It's one of the things I like most about you. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you ether. Did I hurt you?"

Naruto opens his mouth to answer but no sound would leave his mouth as he looks into Sasuke's eyes that are now filled with worry. Eventually Naruto closes his eyes and lays his arms around Sasuke's neck for a tight hug.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asks and at hearing the concern in his voice, Naruto lets his tears flow.

"You idiot..." Naruto whispers, holding him tighter while Sasuke hugs hum back. "I love you so much, Sasuke. You care so much for me. I am the one who hurted you so I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry, Sasuke, I never should have said that. I'm really sorry and you didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto's head.

"Still, I shouldn't have been so forceful with you, so I'm sorry to." Naruto backs away a bit and looks Sasuke in his eyes.

"No, no, you had all right to be angry with me. It doesn't matter if you're a little forceful or not. I'm not a girl, you know. I'm not that fragile." Naruto says while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"That still doesn't give me the right to be so forceful. Especially since you are my lover now." Sasuke states earning an annoyed look from Naruto.

"You do have that right Sasuke."

"No I don't, Naruto."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"YES-YOU-DO!" Naruto yells at Sasuke in frustration. Who just looks at him for a moment whit his usual stoic expression.

"No, I don't." He says again after the short silence.

"Graaaahr!" Naruto roars while messing up his hair in frustration. "Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn?!" He says as he drops his hands and looks at Sasuke whom is trying to hide his amusement over Naruto's reaction.

"You are far more stubborn then I am, Usuratonkachi."

"No, I'm not. And stop calling me that, teme!"

"Yes, you are dobe." Sasuke grins his usual smirk, frustrating Naruto even more.

"No, no, no! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! You stupid bakasuke!" Naruto pushes Sasuke over and sits on top of him. Sasuke can't hold back his laughter anymore causing Naruto's face to turn completely red.

"S-stop laughing, you teme! I-It's not funny! Stop it you, you stupid bakasuke!" Naruto's face is as red as a tomato and in an attempt to stop Sasuke from laughing at him, he pushes the blanket over his face.

"A-alright... alright..." Sasuke says between his chuckling as he tries to get a hold of himself while pushing the blanket away. "It's always so amusing to see your reactions when I'm pissing you of. He says while sitting up. "I did mean it the first time though." Naruto looks away with still a red and annoyed face.

"I don't know what we were fighting about anymore..." Naruto says softly causing Sasuke to chuckle again. Sasuke turns Naruto's face, kisses him between his eyes, the top of his nose and then on his mouth, long and slow.

"I love you." He whispers and Naruto can see the love and joy in his eyes.

"I love you too, my bakasuke." Naruto replies and they both chuckle. Naruto lays his head against Sasuke's shoulder again and says: "Continue your story, Sasuke." Sasuke sighs and strokes with his hand through Naruto's hair as he searches for words to start with.

"I'm gonna skip a part. It's already pretty late and I can always tell you later. There is just something that you really need to know. I-It is something I discovered four years ago. Something... Something really bad Naruto, something so disgusting... That it nearly drove me insane..." Sasuke had hidden his face in Naruto's hair as he spoke and Naruto can feel how Sasuke holds him almost too tight.

_He's... trembling. Sasuke... What could be so bad that it has still this much impact even after four years?_ Naruto thinks as he holds Sasuke back and kisses his neck gently to assure him that it's gonna be alright. Sasuke swallows hard before he continues again.

"After fighting every Kage at the Kage-summit, I got to face the person that I targeted, Danzo. He undid the bandage of his right eye and arm. His right eye was a Sharingan that belonged to my brother's best friend, Uchiha Shisui." Naruto remembers how Gaaraa had filled him in about the Kage-summit and that Danzo had tried to manipulate the decisions of the other Kage's.

"Itachi told me about Shisui during the war. I already know about that part." Naruto says and nuzzles his face against Sasuke's neck.. Sasuke nods and strokes Naruto's back gently.

"Underneath the bandage of his right arm he had another ten Sharingan in it. I-I didn't want to ask at first, but I guess I couldn't help it... Gheh... He said that it was a present Itachi left him..." Sasuke grabs Naruto's shirt tightly and trembles as he holds his eyes closed, slightly remembering the memory. "Do you know what that means, Naruto? The whole clan... M...My parents..." Naruto's eyes had widened when he realized what Danzo's words had meant. Sasuke was now shivering really bad and Naruto gets up to hold him tight while he lays his head on Sasuke's. Naruto keeps stroking Sasuke's back while shushing so he will calm down.

"T-there were no graves... I-I should have known! T-Tobi did to... My entire clan got used just for that fucked up bastard's strength! Breaded... l-like cattle... Everything Itachi did... He got used... Just like me and everyone else. For my parents... T-their eyes... c-cut out fro-"

"Stop it! Stop it, Sasuke! Don't say that. I-I get it..." Naruto pushes his forehead against Sasuke's, who's cheeks are as wet as his own. Naruto kisses Sasuke's lips shortly. Then between his eyes, his forehead, his closed eyes, his cheeks and then his lips again. "Why?" Naruto says with trembling voice. "Why is it always you who ends up getting hurt?! ...I-it's not fair! You don't deserve this. Not any of this, Sasuke!" Naruto sobs and Sasuke places one hand on Naruto's head, pushing him closer to his chest as he lays his head on his. Naruto's kisses and outburst had gotten to him but it were this tears that made him get a hold on himself. He swallows hard and closes his eyes.

"It happened. But that's over now. It's only hard to talk about because I've never told anyone else... It's a disgusting thought that angers me, hurts me and has caused me many nightmares on top of the one's I already had..." Naruto closes his eyes stiff, realizing that Sasuke has relived his trauma's many times before, but opens them as Sasuke moves his face so they can look at each other. "But it's all in the past now. Naruto, I love you. You make me happy and I only wanted you to know because..."

"Because it explains why you can't come back to Konoha with me." Naruto says, knowing what Sasuke was about to. Sasuke smiles softly and wipes away Naruto's tears.

"That and I want you to be capable of understanding me. I'm still not completely over this, but with your help I'm sure I can. My life will get so much better than it ever has been before, as long as you are a part of it." Sasuke hugs Naruto. "It's getting late Naruto." Sasuke strokes Naruto's back, but he gets no answer. Sasuke chuckles. "Oi~ Naruto!" Sasuke says as he hits Naruto on his back.

"Itaai!" Naruto pushes Sasuke away. "Why did you hit me?!" Naruto pouts as his hands are massaging his back. "I was sleeping... It's late okay!"

Sasuke laughs as he says: "Well sorry but I wasn't planning on bringing you to my bed." Sasuke leans in to Naruto, tries to give him a kiss, but gets a hand in his face.

"You were mean, bakaske!" Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand but doesn't move it. Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand but doesn't move it. "I could just sleep here, you kn... Ah!" Naruto tries to free his hand after he felt something wet.

"I thought I could just lick your hand. I didn't know how you would react, but I like it. Sasuke smirks as he pulls Naruto in for a hug.

"Bastard! I was telling you something." Naruto says as he lays his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"And I wasn't listening. Because I want to go, with you, to my bed. So stand up." Sasuke stands up and tries to pull Naruto on his feet.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto screams with a smile on his face as he tries to pull Sasuke back on the couch.

"Now you are just asking for it." Sasuke sighs as he lets himself fall on the couch.

"Ha! I've got you!" Naruto says as he wraps his arms and legs around Sasuke. Sasuke smiles. "W-what... Why are you smiling?" Naruto asks confused.

"I think... I've got..." Sasuke says as he swiftly stands up. "you." Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto and starts to walk to the bedroom.

"You know..." Naruto says as he looks at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke says while he opens the door of the bedroom. Naruto smiles and gives a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke gently lays Naruto on the bed.

"I still win." Naruto says as he pulls the blankets over him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well then... I bet this part makes up for the last one right? The entire part is like 7 and a half A4 so... Yep, now you'll have to wait for a next upload again cuss I'm gonna upload a new part from one night stand accident first. (When that will be I dunno yet...)**

**Also, I quit collage... again... Yeah pretty bad... Guess I just have a hard time finding the study I really wanna do... I've always been late with everything so yeah... Guess you guys figured that out already... Gheheh... ^.^"**

**Part 20: Pancakes! (a part filled with humor and fluff, after a part with so much drama.)**

**Please review! Love reviews! Tell us us what ya like, don't like, think would happen, wish to happen, etc. ^.^**

* * *

**Also a little extra. Chan and I were singing this song every now and then while writing this.**

**Here is a quiz question (that has nothing to do with Naruto and not everybody knows):**

**The actors of which series sing this song together and what are their (real/character) names?**

**We're gonna die, tun tun tun tun, we're gonna die tun tun tun tun.**

**Hint: There is another song they sing together: "You're the voice" By John Farnham.**


End file.
